


What is Normal?

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [15]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Human Disaster Peter Parker, Infinity Gems, Light Angst, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Paranoia, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Rumors, hinting at ptsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt shuffled into the office, annoyed and expecting to be bombarded with loud flashes of heat and questions. “Morning...”“Is it even a morning?”Matt blinked as he walked toward his office, “Anything scheduled?”“We've, had to offer some changes for a little while because of the status...”“How different? Off site?”“Yeah, this keeps up we're going to have get police involved.”“No comment and keep your head down, they go away if you keep it up long enough.”“Some of us actually have spots in our eyes, Murdock, we aren't as lucky as you.”
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: The Devil's in the details [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 3
Kudos: 170





	What is Normal?

Matt shuffled into the office, annoyed and expecting to be bombarded with loud flashes of heat and questions. “Morning...”

“Is it even a morning?”

Matt blinked as he walked toward his office, “Anything scheduled?”

“We've, had to offer some changes for a little while because of the status...”

“How different? Off site?”

“Yeah, this keeps up we're going to have get police involved.”

“No comment and keep your head down, they go away if you keep it up long enough.”

“Some of us actually have spots in our eyes, Murdock, we aren't as lucky as you.”

“If anyone was as lucky as me, I'd put them out of their misery.”

“How's Pete holding up?”

“He, hasn't been able to go home... can't get out to school, or, anything really. Had to lock the roof access. Heard some creep tiptoeing around the other night.”

“What happened?”

“I waited in the dark until he entered then enacted my rights.”

“Matt!”

“Relax, a black eye and a bloody nose is all he got. Only hit him twice. Dude went down quick. Peter took the collar for it, I went back to sleep after locking the door. Acted all confused about it. And since there wasn't any real damage the police dragged him out and called it a night. Since it was clear cut trespassing.”

“This is why you lock your doors...”

“Eh, either way, they'd find a way in.”

“Peter asked me something odd the other day...”

“What?”

“Wondering about the contract.”

Matt blinked, “What about it?”

“He asked about a legal way to break it. To have you listed as Father legally. And if that would effect May.”

Matt sighed, “Technically, yes. But, it wouldn't effect anything for us.”

“It would effect you, buddy, a whole lot more than just having your client 'hiding' from the news with you.”

“Shit, I guess I'll finally have to move then. Won't I?”

“Maybe, probably. We've had a lot of high priority shit go down suddenly. And this, doesn't look like it's going to blow over. Plus, it'll stop the rumors.”

“Rumors?”

“Rumor is, Stark named Peter because he was an illegitimate child of his. And, given his reputation, if I didn't know better, I might believe it to be true.”

Matt sighed as he walked into his office and shut the door before grabbing his phone, “Call Peter.”

“Yeah, what's up? Make it to work okay?”

“Yeah, um, Foggy mentioned you wanted the contract broken...”

“I just, you're my dad, and, everyone's been saying- Yeah, is, any of that contract limiting to Me wanting the paternity test and papers filed?”

That was the one thing he hadn't thought to include. “Call May, ask her.”

“But- you're the lawyer.”

“It's a private contract, with specific rules to be followed, the key one being May and Ben Parker held everything in regards to choices when it comes to you. So long as the contract conditions aren't broken, I won't take any tests for paternity. And if I do, custody will shift to me and I won't take you away from May.”

“We can deal with that...”

“Peter-”

“I have every qualification to be emancipated...”

Matt couldn't stop from laughing, “No, you don't. You don't have any of them, Peter.”

“I could-”

“Peter, you'd have to have a job that can sustain you financially and live away from home. At least.”

“I got that! I work for you and Jess and I get odd jobs when I can and even work through the summers!”

“Would it be enough to survive on, with rent and utilities and expenses plus food...”

“It can!”

“Just drop the thought, Peter, it wouldn't work the way you think it will. Talk to May, it's her call in the end.”

“I want these fucking rumors associating me with that asshole SILENCED, Matt.”

“Then talk to May, she makes the call.”

“I don't, I don't want to make it seem like- I don't want her to think I don't want her as a parent.”

“Then call her, and tell her everything. She'll understand Peter,” Matt sighed at the soft sniff, “She will always be a parent to you, Peter. Just like your Uncle Ben, and your mom and your dad are. You were raised by good people, and then I went and fucked it up by getting in the mix.”

Peter snorted, “No, you've never fucked anything up. Not with me at least.”

“Peter, if we do this we'd have to find an outside, private, means that can be used for the verification. Because of your... difference.”

“I, did not even think of that. Edith, do you have a lab that can stay quiet about mutations while still being able to be used for legal paternity testing?”

“Peter, when was the last time you took those off?”

“Took them off earlier, I've just been checking on things.”

“People.”

“Some, yes.”

“Well you definitely inherited my paranoia.”

“Fury keeps trying to dig up more information... I keep filling in the holes...”

“Why not just take away his shovel?”

“Because there are so many more things to dig with than just a shovel. I'm still finding everything he's using.”

“Ever find out a reason behind it all?”

“Power, control, you know, the basic temptations and corruptions.”

“Ever find anything about... stones?”

“One, it's on its way to a black hole. I don't know if it's gonna make it but, Edith says the drones could draw power from light if they start running low. So, long after we're dead and gone, if the drone can hold out, it might even make it to it. If not, it'll be at least as far away from here as possible.”

“How'd Fury take it?”

“He, doesn't know yet, I don't think. If he does he's not speaking about it.”

Matt blinked at the knock, “Yeah?”

“Hey, if you want to take some time off, until some of this blows over, we understand.”

Matt sighed, waving him into his office, “Hey, Peter, call May. Okay? I've got to actually get some work done.”

“I will, and um, dad, let me know if you see anymore 'angels' okay?”

“Believe me, you will know if I do.”

“I'll... deal with my shit, you get some work done, I'll talk to you later.”

“Yeah,” Matt smiled as he hung up before rubbing his eyes, “Can you do me a favor?”

“Sure, buddy, what?”

“Text Peter, tell him to talk to May... He'll know what about.”

“Sure.”

-

Foggy was chattering his ear off, making him grin, catching him up on a few things he'd missed when they couldn't go out drinking for the night with everything still going on. “Alright buddy, we're here. Hold your nose.”

Matt snorted, “It's... worse than that. It's like, a feeling.” He frowned, “Wasn't Peter supposed to meet us here?”

“Yeah, probably running late. You know how it is.”

“Yeah, can we wait out here until he gets here?”

“Sure, no problem.”

“Thanks,” Matt sighed in relief, feeling a lot less tense than he wanted Foggy to know.

“I'm late, I'm late,” Matt smirked at the chanting getting closer.

He smirked as he reached out and snagged the backpack, pulling him back to hug him, “Where do you think you're going, Mr. Rabbit?”

Peter flailed, “Damnit, dad, don't do that! Scared the hell outa me! I almost punched you!”

Matt was grinning as he set him back down, “Yeah, sure. Come on, we're already behind.”

“Yeah, right, um, let's do this.” Matt reached out and smiled when Peter instantly grabbed his hand as they headed in. “We have an appointment for paternity testing,”

“Names?”

“Matthew Murdock and Peter Parker.”

Matt blinked at the sudden jolt in movement, “Oh, I thought- sorry I thought it would be a post- never mind. Sorry. Read one too many stories.”

“Don't believe everything you read in the paper.”

“Do, um, you mind if I ask? If it wasn't what the rumors said, do you have any idea why he named you?”

Peter shrugged, “It's Tony Stark? Who the fuck knows what went on in that guy's head?”

“So, he wasn't, anyone to you?”

“Just some guy I had an order of protection against... Hell, maybe he did have a conscious and wanted to make up for nearly getting a kid involved in a war...” Peter shrugged when their names came up. “You good, dad?”

“Yeah, I'm, alright.”

“Got that panicked look going on.”

“It's just, chemicals, that's all.”

“Mhm, hey odd question, can we be put in the same room? He had an... experience once this week already with hospitals and I don't want to risk him slipping somewhere dark or um, reactive.”

“I heard, don't worry, kid, I know who this guy is. His face had been all over the news lately. Come on.”

“Just, come back up from where it's trying to drag you down to,” Peter whispered as he felt him tensing. “Find something to concentrate on, something... neutral, just like you taught me, and let it bring you back up.”

Matt actually jumped when the needle hit his arm, “Easy, sorry, forgot to warn you. It's alright, I'm going to insert the needle to take some blood.”

Peter grabbed his hand when he flinched and tapped his other foot as the needle stabbed into him. “Breathe, dad.” Peter tensed, “Ow I forgot how much needles hurt...”

Matt snorted, “Good, it means we're doing something right, keeping you healthy so you don't have to go through this all the time.”

“He does look a touch on the scrawny side though, I will say. Have you been eating well?”

“I should hope so,” Matt grinned, “Kid eats me outa house and home.”

“I do not want to hear it mister 'rabbit food in the fridge' and take out every other day of the week...”

Matt rolled his eyes and winced at the gauze set against his arm, “The kid's all muscle, I don't think he could even produce fat...”

“I get it from you!”

Matt snickered, “Probably.”

He blinked at the squeeze on his arm, “I'd say definitely.”

“Foggy is always right about the Murdock charm... Getting a paternity test and you get oogled by the nurses.”

Matt sighed as he stood up and fixed his sleeve, “You have a girlfriend, Peter... I'd say you got at least some of it. Besides, you are the exact same as I was at your age, I didn't find my feet until college.”

“Really? You're saying there might be a chance?”

“Yeah, but there's a catch.”

“Really? What's the catch?”

“You have to find a Foggy. Someone that's confident and fun and has the ability to pull you out of your shell.”

Peter blinked then smiled, “I already have one then.”

“Well, I guess all that's left is for you to grow into it.” Matt blinked when he caught the conversation as they left.

“Dad, totally dad.”

“Oh yeah, look at that kid, it's a mini-him. When he gets older he's going to be all dimples and heartbreaks.”

Matt couldn't stop himself from chuckling as he leaned against Peter, “They're calling the test a match.”

“Yeah well, eyes are deceiving sometimes. I mean, speaking from personal experience.”

“That's my boy,” Matt patted his shoulder as they met up with Foggy in the waiting room.

“Oh, can we grab slices on the way back?”

“Slices? Nah, we're getting a whole pizza, you need the extra calories anyway. Didn't you hear the nurses? You're scrawny, you need to eat more.”

Peter sighed, “I burn... so much, there's a point I just gotta stop eating... Otherwise I'd never get anything done.”

“Mhm,” Matt blinked as he felt it, “Peter, take a right.”

“Why?”

“Go right. Foggy, keep up.”

“What did I miss, buddy?”

“You don't feel that?”

Peter was frowning and closing his eyes, “The train? The trunk over there? What am I trying to feel for?”

“You know how some sound, it's like, a pressure in your chest? It's like that...” Matt gasped, “I see an angel.”

“What? Where?”

“It's far enough away, I just, see the rings, but I see it.”

“Dad, don't you little sister me, what am I looking for?”

“Three blocks up, heading that direction,” Matt finally pointed out toward it.

“What am I looking for?”

“Fury said it was a stone...”

“Well if it's moving it's on someone, I'll scout ahead, Foggy, you got this?”

“Yeah, um, yeah I'll head him that way.” Matt kept moving toward it, stumbling when Foggy had to pull him to keep him close, “Hey, buddy, I don't know what you're seeing, but whatever it is, you gotta either stay with me or focus on what's around you.”

“It's straight ahead, I see... I can't see, anything but it. It's like... the sun but for my senses. All I can see is... the angel.”

“Matt,” he stumbled back, pulled and falling when he heard a loud horn blast. “Goddamnit, Matt. It's not worth dying over, stay with me. Come on, on your feet.”

“I can't, feel...” He was being pulled but he couldn't feel how or where or who, he just knew he was being pulled, taken closer to the angel.

“Step up,” he was kept from falling, “Come on, Matt, you're usually better than this. Where's all that awesome ass kicking balance of yours?”

“It's moving, it's coming toward us.”

“Foggy, catch!”

“What? Shit,” Matt winced away, closing his eyes and trying to shield against the image.

“Fuck, that was the wrong move, wasn't it?”

Can't see, can't feel, can't... can't-


End file.
